


Cover for Wrong End of the Gun

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Series: Fanfiction Covers [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Wrong End of the Gun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Wrong End of the Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASongofSixpence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongofSixpence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wrong End of the Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476122) by [ASongofSixpence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongofSixpence/pseuds/ASongofSixpence). 




End file.
